


Don’t Get Lost in Heaven

by gothmurdoc



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Phase Two (Gorillaz), slight 2D/murdoc if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmurdoc/pseuds/gothmurdoc
Summary: 2D has a headache.





	Don’t Get Lost in Heaven

2D had a blinding headache.  
Russel and Noodle pleaded with him to go to a doctor, but he simply refused.  
“I just need my meds, I’ll be fine.” he said. But even after taking a handful of pills, he still felt awful.  
 _Maybe Murdoc’ll have something stronger to get rid of headache_ s, 2D thought to himself. After all, he did claim speed had medicinal properties.  
He walked across the lonely carpark to Murdoc’s winnebago.  
He ignored the “F Off” sign on the door, and knocked.  
“NYEGH, WHAT IS IT?” he heard a familiar voice yell.  
“‘S 2D, my head’s hurtin’,”  
“GOOD FOR YOU, FACEACHE!”  
“Please! I feel like I’m dyin’ over here!” 2D exclaimed. What if he was going to die?! He felt himself lose consciousness, and his head hit the asphalt.  
When he woke up, he was in Murdoc’s bed.  
“M-Muds?” he said feebly.  
“Yeah, what is it?”  
“Thanks. For, uh, helpin’ me.”  
“Ehh, it was nothin’.” he replied.   
2D smiled.   
“You’ve gotta be more careful, y’dullard. You really had Russ and Noods worried.”  
“But what about you, Muds?” 2D replied.  
“Well, I was a little worried, y’know. Not too much though.” he said, punching his wall.  
“The bloody hell didja do that for?!” 2D exclaimed.  
“You’re makin’ me feel...feelings, faceache.” Murdoc replied in a strained tone. “Now get outta here before I...I...well, you’ll know what I’ll do.”  
“Beat me up? Steal my pocket money?”  
“Yeah, you know the drill. NOW GET OUT!”  
2D got up swiftly and ran out of the winnebago all the way to his room.   
He would think about this day for years to come. This was a day where he quite liked Murdoc, and Murdoc quite liked him (or so he let on).

 


End file.
